reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vatican
The Vatican is where The Catholic Church is stationed from in Vatican City, in Rome Italy. Season One * Pilot Mother Superior watched over the well being and raising of Queen Marry, but sent her to France after the death of Sister Abbess. * Left Behind Pope Clement VII, the previous Pope of the Roman Catholic Church, saved Catherine de' Medici when she was held prisioner in Italy as a young girl. He also arranged her marriage to the future King Henry. * Fated Queen Catherine is informed that Diane de Poitiers is trying to change the line of succession, by having her son Sebastian legitimized by the Vatican with the help of Cardinal Tesson. He also brings news the the alleged death of Mary Tudor. * For King and Country Mary Stuart annonces she will marry Sebastian over Prince Francis and only then will she agree to take England. Caterine tells King Henry of his mistress' secret about going to the Pope to legitimize Bash. However, for Bash to be legitimized, the Pope would have to annul their marriage, leaving their own children illegitimate. * Sacrifice King Henry imprisons Queen Catherine in The Tower while he goes to Rome to try and legitimizing Sebastian. * Inquisition Unable to get an annulment from the Pope, thanks to the House of Medici King Henry tries to discredit Catherine on the fake suspicion of adultery. *''Consummation'' Catherine gives Mary a fake letter from the Vatican with news about Bash's legitimization. * Dirty Laundry Father LeDukes was a patiaent under Nostradamus, and when he returned to him for more medicine, he found a sleeping Olivia D'Amencourt who was having nightmares. When he tried to cast the demons from her sleep, she awoke, and still delirious, she stabbed him with his crucifix. * No Exit Cardinal Morosini arrived to discuss negotiations with King Henry of France. * Liege Lord Mary finds out her mother, Marie de Guise and Catherine put a secret clause into her marriage contract that would give Scotland to France if she died without children. To get out of it, Mary threatening to tell the Vatican about King Henry's madness, leaving France vulnerable and ready to attack. Season Two * Drawn and Quartered Father Lucien gave Queen Mary valuable information about Eduard Narcisse and his father. This led to the release of Nostradamus. * Forbidden Sister Delphine is a nun with special healing abilities, sent from God. However, it comes with a price. *''Terror of the Faithful'' Representatives from the Vatican are spreading terror in the villages; after Francis signs an edict forcing all to publicly declare their faith. Later Francis is threatened by a Protestant leader to either expel the Vatican which is spreading terror in France to the Protestants due to the edict; or else die along with many Catholics from hidden gunpowder which will be ignited unless the King complies. However Francis is reluctant since the Vatican gives him and Mary their power as King and Queen, and without the Vatican's blessing their rule would cease. Season Three *''Three Queens, Two Tigers'' The Catholic Church assassinated a dozen people to keep Mary Stuart's affair with Louis Condé a secret. *''No Way Out'' Mary Stuart returned from The Vatican with money and reinforcements. They later revealed they only greed to help if she accepted Queen Elizabeth's offer as her successor. *''Strange Bedfellow'' After finding out about her would-be assignation Queen Elizabeth resented her offer from Queen Mary. Notes * Pope Clement VII not only saved Catherine de' Medici from being held hostage when she was a child, but prior to that, he raised and housed her after the death of her parents and grandparents when she was 4. Left Behind * King Francis has already, unknowingly started The French Wars of Religion after Lord Narcisse forced him to sign an edict agents Protestants. The Prince of the Blood Historical Notes * The Swiss Guards saved the life of Pope Clement VII during The Sack of Rome agents King Charles V. * The Kingdom of England denounced its association to The Catholic Church after Pope Clement VII refused to agree to King Henry VIII's divorce so that he could marry Anne Boleyn. * In 1557 Duke of Guise led an army into Italy to aid Pope Paul IV, but he was recalled to France and made Lieutenant-General of France by King Henry II * The French Wars of Religion were started in France between Catholics and Protestants. References }} Category:The Catholic Church Category:Religion Category:Historical Category:Location Category:City